James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan (b. 11 August), more commonly known simply as Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, the siblings had a largely unhappy childhood and were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout his school years, he garnered the reputation of a serious, violent and morally corrupt bully, occasionally acting as a henchman to his younger sister; nevertheless, he was a cunning user of magic. He was unexpectedly selected as a Prefect, played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was at one point a member of the Art Club. However, he lost his position as Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. In Jamie's fifth year, he began secretly seeing Elliot Potter, a relationship he attempted to conceal with tremendous difficulty out of fear of the criticism they may face. His life during this time was marked mainly by the difficulties he faced regarding his sexuality and identity, including the physical and emotional abuse he endured growing up. Jamie went on to publicly denounce his family — leading to his father's arrest and lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban — and in turn follow his own path, growing significantly as a person. As his relationship with his own relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potters. In his early twenties, Jamie married Elliot, with whom he adopted three children: Kalysta, Leo and Margaret, all of whom were raised without most of the prejudicial ideals he had once endured. He was also named the godfather of his niece Daphne. Rather than relying on independent wealth in the case of many members of the Jordan family, he found employment as a Watchwizard for the Souverain and later the Ministry of Magic. Jamie lived to see his family expand even further throughout his later life through the births of his numerous grandchildren, and Leo would also go on to name his eldest son in honour of him. Biography Family lineage Early life , where Jamie and his siblings grew up]] James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to pure-blood couple Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. He had three siblings: Greg and Archie, twins born one year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. The home in which the children grew up was a large manor heavily supported by magic, isolated and considerably far from any Muggle dwellings. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, a brood of elitists who hailed from Ukraine. While Daphne merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy, Xanthas continuously faced prosecution from the Ministry of Magic for a number of hate crimes, and had even been part of a group that specialised in terrorism and the Dark Arts during his youth. Jamie's godparents, Linus and Megaera Mortan, were also former members of the group, although the couple made it prudently clear that they did not intend on supporting Jamie as most godparents do. Jamie and his siblings were pampered excessively throughout their childhood, but often expected to follow tradition; the Jordans were proud of their blood status and had been in Slytherin House for centuries, disapproving of any relatives who diverged. This included not only his great-aunt Juliet, but many others — renouncement was so common that by this time the family were considered to be "dying out". At social events, the family associated mainly with reputable families of similar rankings, such as the Antebellums or the Gravesworths. Each of the children also had their own tutors to home educate them in reading, writing and simple skills prior to Hogwarts, although Jamie's never usually lasted more than three months, each of them singularly discouraged by his attitudes and inability to concentrate. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to hate most of his relatives. His hostile personality made it difficult for him to form friendships among his year, and in the early weeks of November his mother committed suicide. The siblings were excused from Hogwarts that month in order to have time to grieve and attend their mother's funeral; however, instead of paying his respects, Jamie chose to sneak off and get drunk for the first time, something Amy was furious with him for. The winter he returned home, his father's abuse grew even more savage, borne out of his vexation at being made the sole caretaker of all four children. This, combined with a mixture of grief, lead to the development of Jamie's own violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had already initiated a heated duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who initially thought that the rude gestures he was making at Amy were directed towards him. This initiated a conversation between Amy and Elliot and paved the way for a possible friendship. Amy confirmed Jamie's lack of maturity and mentioned that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie and his brothers were the only ones to give a standing ovation. Fifth year Much to the surprise and displeasure of many, Jamie became a Prefect in his fifth year. He clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students, and abused his privileges tirelessly (for instance, picking on younger years, deducting house points for no reason and excusing his own misbehaviours). He put these abilities to contentious use after Amy, in a vindictive stratagem, claimed that Elliot had tried to attack her. Maddened, Jamie and his brothers endeavoured to chase him around the school and terrorise him for several weeks. Elliot noticed that during this time, the brothers seemed to act as bodyguards for Amy. Many people would end up caught in the crossfire between Elliot and the Jordans, including Harvey Patterson — an older student in a secret relationship with Elliot, who Jamie enjoyed to torment for his Muggle-born heritage — and Lucky, who after refusing to disclose Elliot's whereabouts was cursed so thoroughly and violently by the brothers that he ended up in the Hospital Wing. Unaware that Elliot had the Cloak of Invisibility and Marauder's Map, the brothers remained baffled as to how he managed to keep evading them, and took to standing guard outside the Gryffindor common room and interrogating anyone who passed by. Jamie was the only one to suspect that Elliot was under a Disillusionment of some kind, while Greg and Archie rubbished the theory, stating that it was too advanced magic for a third year. It was clear that of all the brothers, Elliot felt the most threatened by Jamie, mainly because he saw him as the most unpredictable. Despite Amy and Elliot resolving things between themselves separately and Amy agreeing to call her brothers off, Jamie still did not relent in his torments; though he no longer targeted Elliot directly, he seemed to enjoy annoying him through the persistent act of terrorising his friends and family — Harvey in particular, knowing he was too cowardly to defend himself. The two remained hostile towards each other to the point of Elliot challenging him to a fight. Jamie, intrigued by his bravery, accepted and unsurprisingly received the most backing from students in the school. Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was initially described as a thickset and extremely mean-looking boy that had features much like the rest of his family: dark curly hair, big eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face. He was also freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. However, he was also thought to possess a slightly more rough edge in comparison to his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty allegedly passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very occasionally his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. His movements were usually erratic and he suffered from sporadic facial tics that were mostly evident in his mouth and eyebrows. He was also shown to be slightly insecure about his height, given that he was much shorter than the other males of his family. According to Elliot's Amortentia, he smelled of mint. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance began to suffer due to a lack of care for his appearance. Over the course of one summer he had developed dark circles under his eyes, accompanied by the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated even further once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health in the complete background of his mind, his hair grew longer in length, he was unshaven, and he did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being a thin strike running down his left side like lightning. The fact that it could not be healed like most scars meant that it was most likely inflicted by use of Dark Magic. Some of his other scars included one above his eye and a few unhealed welts on his back and hands that came by use of a belt. Most of his scars were masked by different tattoos, including an old Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his back and forearm. When tapped, the birds would follow the direction of one's moving finger. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area, and it was implied that some of his own tattoos were drawn by himself. According to Amy, her brother has over one hundred tattoos. Jamie also lost all hearing in his left ear after confronting his father, when he had his head slammed against a railing. Because of this, Jamie would struggle with determining where a sound originated from, as well as focusing on one single voice. Leo was occasionally noted to look similar to him, sharing the same untidy hair and expressive faces. However, Jamie was far shorter than his son, and had dark eyes as opposed to Leo's blue. Personality and traits Jamie was initially presented as a thuggish, serious and belligerent individual who employed his strength to bully and intimidate others, much like his own father had done during his education. A raised supremacist, his bigoted ideals stemmed from a childhood of him being indoctrinated with the belief that Muggles were inferior to wizard-kind. His nature was seemingly very sadistic — he had little patience for the feelings and problems of others, and held no qualms in expelling discriminatory slurs or using the Dark Arts; he also expressed zero remorse for deeds such as choking Harvey Patterson, which could have proved near-fatal had he not stopped. Most of his needs were achieved through force or persecution. Such acts, paired with the already unscrupulous reputation associated with the Jordan name, added to his overall intimidating demeanour. However, Jamie was known to be a complex character, rapidly displaying many different facets to his personality throughout the times he was shown. One of Jamie's most prevalent traits was his violent and explosive temper; he could turn extremely cruel and irrational when pushed to the point of anger or extreme annoyance. This was likely attributable to his childhood, during which he was abused by his father, as well as the generations of inbreeding tied within the Jordan lineage. As a result, Jamie struggled deeply with intimacy. This was evidenced by his initial refusal to allow Elliot close to him, both emotionally and physically. When threatened or embarrassed, he was shown to resort to hypermasculine and aggressive behaviours, making threats and barbs in order to distance and protect himself. Over time, Jamie learned to express himself in a healthier manner, but even as an adult, he remained fearful that he might end up striking one of his own children in a rage, indicating his dread that his father would always hold some sort of emotional control over him. It should, however, be noted that Jamie was never violent without reason, even if those justifications did range from acceptable to tenuous. Jamie was marked by what his brother deemed a "stupidly reckless" streak; he would act according to emotion in the heat of the moment, and was more liable to make disreputable decisions, such as when he ran out on his engagement party and left his family to deal with the aftermath. According to Harvey, he was the most erratic of all his siblings. Unlike his sister, Jamie held no regard for the school rules and lacked conviction in his work, claiming familial wealth would benefit him more than an education. His rebellious nature was also reflected through his excessive use of herbs and alcohol, a reliance he demonstrated from as early as the age of eleven. The summer after graduating, Jamie adopted a careless sybaritic lifestyle, indulging in the pleasures of sex, drugs and money, most of which he ended up gambling away. He spent most of his spare time at the Dragon's Breath, drinking and complaining. Furthermore, his status as the black sheep of the family was reinforced by him, most notably, coming out in a manner so dramatic that it caused his father to publicly beat him. Elliot noted that the most effective way to get Jamie to do something was to subtly dare him to do it, as Jamie was very prideful and hated being called a coward. As time progressed, Jamie gradually came out of his shell and Elliot became privy to more of his positive traits: mainly, his humour and wit. Jamie was very funny and prone to making sarcastic, wisecracking remarks. Naturally, his humour would become more cutting when directed towards those whom he disliked. Unlike his siblings who were at least capable of masking their ill-favoured traits at social functions and dinner parties, he hardly ever filtered his words. Jamie also lacked the natural charm and charisma his siblings possessed, making it much harder for him to get along with others; when forced to be civil, he could be inappropriately blunt and honest in his thoughts, usually causing people offense as a result. He was renowned especially for his foul mouth, dropping expletives just as easily as he did insults. Aside from this, Elliot felt that Jamie was very easy to talk to, and an extremely good listener. It seemed that the two could talk for hours without interruption, indicating that he was not always as aloof as people liked to think. Part of Jamie's problems seemed to stem from his poor self-esteem, as he referred to himself as "doomed" on more than one occasion. This ingrained vein of self-loathing was the result of abuse he faced throughout childhood, and the constant browbeating that came with it. A large influence on his resistance to accept himself was his father, who was said to be the only person Jamie had ever been truly scared of. Because of this, he often displayed a severe inability to express himself verbally, a flaw that could be detrimental when it came to high-stress or emotional situations. However, Jamie, to some extent, was also fairly self-aware; he demonstrated confidence in himself sexually, and did not struggle with his own sexuality per se, but more how others would perceive it — for instance, his surprise when Lucky told him that no one but himself really cared if he was gay, and the confusion he conveyed when everyone continued to treat him exactly the same after finding out. Many people believed that, due to the brawn he possessed, Jamie was entirely lacking in brain; for example, Ember referred to him as a "violent oaf", and Lucky did not think he was capable of any introspection and inquisitiveness. However, Jamie at his best was extremely quick-witted and cunning, two trademark traits of Slytherin House. Despite very little effort, it was implied that he was able to attain excellent O.W.L and N.E.W.T results; he also tested eligible to take Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year, which was known to be a subject of extreme difficulty and intricacy. Like most Slytherins, Jamie's senses were directly tuned to self-service and self-preservation, perhaps more so considering his background. A prime example of his cunning was exhibited when he finally stood up to his father: he did not stop Xanthas from beating him up, as he knew that his father would be arrested if everyone was able to finally witness him. Furthermore, Jamie was often able to accurately predict the consequences of his actions, particularly with regards to how people would react. He could easily adapt to unfamiliar situations, such as his first time at a Potter family gathering and his first time surrounded by Muggles. He demonstrated an ability to quickly catch onto other people's desires, and the games they played to gain them. To some extent, Jamie also appeared to be rather artistic, with the walls of his bedroom having once been papered with the various things he had drawn. He was also a member of the Art Club, though he only joined at the behest of Professor Sentiatla, who intended it to be a means of rehabilitation for him and a place for him to calm down when he was angry; Ivory acknowledged that he never lashed out at anyone while there, and generally kept to himself. His tattoos, some of which were implied to have been drawn by himself, were vaguely indicative of some level of creativity and interest in art. This was a trait he would later come to share with his daughter. Though it did not always appear so, Jamie was immensely self-sacrificing, and perfectly prepared to put the needs of his loved ones first. This was never more apparent than in his relationship with Amy, who he had been protecting even in the very first moment he was introduced. Afraid of disappointing his father, his siblings and Elliot, Jamie consistently tried to balance everyone's needs and expectations, even when it posed as a threat to himself. After taking note of Elliot's financial problems, he offered him money and then went out of his way to pay for his necessities, only bringing up the matter when Elliot confronted him for it. It is worth mentioning that the care Jamie progressively showed Elliot somewhat extended to the Potters as a whole; for instance, when he reprimanded Elliot for trying to run away again and reminded him of the worry that ensued in his absence the first time. He also exhibited cordial friendships with characters such as Philip and Ivory, the first of whom refused to judge him based on his background, and the latter who taught him sign language when he lost his hearing in one ear. He even seemed to form an extremely grudging alliance with Noah Hilliard, marking a significant advance in his beliefs as Noah himself was not only a Muggle-born but a former victim of Jamie's ridicule. At certain points, Jamie exhibited signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, or at the very least some form of anxiety: for instance, the aftermath of coming out to his father was enough to cause him a severe anxiety attack. Other symptoms included dissociative behaviour, flinching at sudden movements, hypervigilance when it came to perceived threats, self-medicating, and a hopeless outlook on life due to the tragedies he had experienced. It is presumed that Jamie's traumas healed with time, given the therapy he reluctantly sought during adulthood and his contented countenance later in life. With the support of others around him, Jamie eventually became more expressive, self-assured, and simply more comfortable with his identity. This was proven by his more neutral, conciliatory nature as a young adult, as well as his defiance of his father — who Jamie was fully aware was far bigger and far stronger than himself — when he essentially risked everything he knew by admitting he no longer cared whether or not he had a place in the family. It was a known fact that Jamie was exceptionally brave, to a level which would put him both on par and at times even above a Gryffindor. He committed himself to caring for Elliot even though he did not fully understand the profundity of mental health, and was later able to say he loved him, verifying his newly developed emotional maturity. His perspective also gravitated from cynical to optimistic, as seen when he angrily reprimanded Ember for thinking the worst, in sharp contrast to his earlier years when he bleakly proclaimed the only meaning of life was to "live, have children, die". He also displayed a much more level-headed temperament as an adult, having shed most of bigotry and evidently raising his children to be better people than he once was. Throughout the trials he faced, Jamie evolved from a ruthless, forbidding, and generally ignorant boy into a stalwart individual possessed of an indomitable will, willing to perform honourable acts for only those who he loved. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: Jamie and his family were described by other students as being Dark Wizards, a title founded from their sadism and general predilection for violence. A common rumour was that he and his siblings had been educated in the Dark Arts from a young age, just as ordinarily as any other field of magic; though never confirmed, this seems likely considering their background and surprising talent for Dark magic. Jamie himself was shown to be particularly apt in his use of all three hexes, jinxes and curses, from the Stinging Jinx he used to disfigure Harvey to the Full Body-Bind Curse he used on Elliot. He was also sure of his ability to cast the Cruciatus Curse, which would require the desire to inflict harm on a victim, and was at one point able to cast the spell but missed. He was also seemingly comfortable with Dark items of all shapes and sizes, as he spent the summer after his graduation clearing bewitched valuables from his home and selling them, often surprising customers with his extensive knowledge on each and every one. During this time he roamed around Knockturn Alley, who were known to accept the Dark Arts and openly trade in Dark artifacts. It seemed that by adulthood he had stopped or at the very least lessened his involvement in this sort of magic, given his role at the Ministry of Magic and him being the father of several children who he wished not to influence in the same way his own parents had done him. * Duelling: * Physical strength and combat: Jamie was also renowned for infusing physical combat into his duelling style, such as when he tussled with Elliot in the Boathouse and punched Grady Jorkins in the face. * Non-verbal magic: * Alchemy: * Charms: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as Beater. He was a fine talent, although the careless attitude he displayed whilst in the air (for instance, purposefully ducking approaching Bludgers rather than hitting them) implied that he did not actually care for the game and was not always playing to his full potential. His main basis for joining the team was that he enjoyed "hitting people" and his talents were usually enhanced due to him owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant who mostly resorted to foul play. It should, however, be noted that he was the one who taught his daughters to play a more rough game of Quidditch. * Multilinguist: Jamie was semi-fluent in Ukrainian, though it was a skill he exercised on rare occasion. It is most likely his mother who taught him the language, being from Ukraine herself. He often used it to discuss private matters with his siblings when they did not want to be overheard by others. He was also well-versed in sign language, courtesy of Ivory Cauldwell. * Art: Jamie appeared to be rather artistic, though hardly ever showed it. During detention in his fifth year, he drew a sketch which depicted Elliot being tortured in various different ways, in order to make Elliot feel uneasy after the humiliation he caused his sister. Elliot felt it was "unnervingly realistic". Jamie was also a member of the Art Club, though it should be noted that he only joined at the behest of Professor Sentiatla, who intended it to be a means of rehabilitation for him, and he withdrew partway through his seventh year. However, it does seem that he had enjoyed artistic pursuits in his spare time, as his bedroom walls were partly covered with the various things he had drawn. It is also implied that he drew some of his own tattoos himself, indicating that he was confident enough in his talent to get his own work marked on his body. While unclear whether or not he pursued this even as a hobby later in life, he seemed more than happy in encouraging his daughter who shared the same talent. * Magical knowledge: * Apparition: * Salesmanship: * Teaching skills: Jamie was a competent teacher to some extent, as shown when he dedicated part of his seventh year to helping Elliot study for his O.W.L's. Though his methods could be considered harsh and wearying, Elliot noticed that thanks to Jamie he had gone from an 'Acceptable' to an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms. * Acting: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders a few days after breaking his first. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. This wand continued to service him all the way from his teenage years right into adulthood. * Owl: Jamie alluded to owning an owl at one point, but mentioned it died partway through his first year due to unknown reasoning. He never owned another owl after this, with the exception of the pets of his own children. * Rings: Jamie was sometimes seen wearing a variety of golden rings on his fingers, which had the tendency to make his punches hurt even more. It was these rings, aside from Amy's incessant boasting, that gave Elliot the indication that the Jordans were rather wealthy. * Belt: One of Jamie's belts was made of a dark leather with a metal buckle. His father often used this belt to punish him as he saw fit. The use of it left him with a scar above his eyebrow and multiple welts on his back. * Photo: A photo of Jamie and Elliot Potter taken in the Easter of his seventh year. He kept the photo well-hidden until their home was combed through, which lead Xanthas to burn it upon discovery. Lucky and Ivory afforded him with a similar copy while searching for a missing Elliot, which would later end up on Elliot's bedroom wall. * Flask: Relationships Family Parents Amy Jordan Gregory Jordan Out of everyone in his family, Jamie's younger sister Amy was indisputably the one he cared for most. He was greatly protective of her and would go to great lengths when terrorising those who hurt her, Elliot Potter as an example. It was revealed that their bond was an exceptionally deep one, as Amy had looked up to him since they were young, and they often aided each other in maneuvering around their father's abuse. Archie Jordan Elliot Potter Children Potter family Mortan family Ivory Cauldwell Ember Cauldwell James Peltier Noah Hilliard As a Muggle-born and generally quiet individual, Noah regularly found himself on the receiving end of insults and vicious bullying from Jamie and his brothers. According to Noah himself, Jamie at one point hung him upside down from his ankles outside the Clock Tower Courtyard, only letting him go when Noah agreed to call himself demeaning and derogatory names. Noah endured most of the torment given to him, knowing that he was still likely to receive just as much if not even more brutal treatment if he tried standing up to them. Things progressively went from bad to worse in Jamie's sixth year, when Noah accidentally walked in on him and Elliot and discovered the truth about their relationship. Jamie was horrified, as he knew that Noah was generally extremely nosy and regularly kept on the lookout for new news to publish in the school newspaper; he resolved that the only way to solve this situation was to either beat Noah into silence, Obliviate him, or both. Despite never actually going through with his intentions, Jamie still ended up smashing Noah's prized camera, much to the shock and disgust of everybody else. Grady Jorkins Harvey Patterson Hogwarts staff Jamie had mixed, mostly negative, relationships with the faculty at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While academically intelligent, most of the professors, including those who had taught his father in the past, disliked and distrusted him for his formative years as an angry rebellious student, and a member of the criminal Jordan family to boot. Other students Antonela Buga Quint family Eldon Etymology James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Jamie's theme song was Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine. * Jamie is part Ukrainian through his mother, although he also seems to be Russian as well through his previous ancestors. * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * It is unknown what subjects Jamie chose to study while at Hogwarts, aside from Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year. Given the distaste he expressed when Elliot revealed he was taking Divination and Muggle Studies, it could be assumed that Jamie did not choose those subjects at O.W.L-level and instead opted for either Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures or Study of Ancient Runes. * In his seventh year it was revealed that Jamie could not swim, a fact which Elliot considers highly ironic as the Slytherin House is known for its correspondence to the element of water. * Jamie's son honoured him by naming his own eldest son Regulus James Jordan. Trivia * Jamie's character exhibits many similarities to his great-aunt Juliet, who rejected the notion of blood purity and married a Muggle-born wizard: both are rebellious, both publicly renounced their family, both married someone they were advised against pursuing and both spent a considerable amount of time working up the courage to stray from their family's toxic ideals. The initials of Jamie and Elliot are also the same as Juliet and her husband Edward. * Jamie also shares a first name with Lucky Peltier, though the two both still prefer to live by their given nicknames. Gallery Jamie.png Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 12.png Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png Category:Fifth Generation Category:Amy Jordan's gang Category:Art Club Category:Background Characters Category:Beaters Category:Bullies Category:Dark Magic Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Orphans Category:Potter family Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Sign Language Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:S.P.A.D Category:Supremacists Category:Suspended Students Category:Underage Magic